Se7en Deadly Sins
by goolhara
Summary: Adalah tujuh dosa paling mematikan untuk manusia. Pride, Wrath, Greed, Glutton, Sloth, Envy and Lust. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya adalah, bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan berhadapan dengan.. Tidak satu, tapi tujuh dari mereka. Starring: Goo Hara, Choi Minho, Choi Jonghun, Park Thunder, Kim Myungsoo, Yong Junhyung, Jang Wooyoung, Jung Jinwoon


_**Seven deadly sins…**_

Adalah tujuh dosa paling mematikan untuk manusia..

_Pride, Wrath, Greed, Glutton, Sloth, Envy and…_

_Lust…_

Mereka semua adalah dosa-dosa besar yang akan menarik manusia masuk dalam neraka…

Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan almarhum nenekku…

Dan aku percaya dengan semua itu…

Aku percaya kalau Demon, devil, satan atau bahkan angel benar-benar ada didunia ini…

Aku percaya kalau mereka memang bertugas menggoda manusia..

Aku bahkan percaya kalau terkadang mereka juga hidup berdampingan dengan manusia..

Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya adalah, bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan berhadapan dengan…

**Tidak satu,**

**Tapi tujuh dari mereka…**

Title : Seven Deadly Sins

Cast : Goo Hara, Choi Minho, Choi Jonghun, Park Thunder, Kim Myungsoo, Yong Junhyung, Jang Wooyoung, Jung Jinwoon, and others

Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Romance

Chapter : 1/?

Author : GoolHara

**-Author POV-**

" Temukan dia…!"

" Maksudmu kita harus turun ke bumi?"

" Kenapa harus kami? Sial…! Jutaan _demon_ tapi kenapa kami?"

" Kita akan turun ke bumi…? _Sweet…_"

" Dengar, gadis itu punya darah Lucifer. Hanya dengan bantuannya Lucifer bisa bangkit kembali. Aku mengutus kalian karena ini adalah tugas besar! Temukan dia dan Lucifer bangkit. Kehilangan dia, dan kalian tahu apa artinya.."

" Siapa dia..?"

" Putri pertama dari keluarga Goo.."

" Hanya itu? Kau mengharapkan kami menemukan pewaris Lucifer hanya bermodalkan informasi itu..? Kau benar-benar _Boss_ yang hebat!"

" Diam _Greed _! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari cara membangkitkan Lucifer setelah semua yang dilakukan _angels_ keparat itu..!

" Kami mengerti. Dan aku senang turun ke bumi. Disana pasti banyak makanan…"

" Dan gadis cantik…"

" Lalu tunggu apa lagi..? Bergerak sekarang. Temukan dia, sebelum _angels_ menemukannya…."

##############################################################################

" _Nenek sakiiittt… "_

" _Maaf Hara, tahan sebentar lagi.."_

" _Nenek apa yang kau lakukan? Pinggulku sakit…"_

" _Tahan sebentar nak.. Sebentar lagi..."_

" _Nenek sudaahh… Kulitku terasa perih…"_

" _Maaf sayang, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu kelak.. Dengan begini mereka tidak akan bisa merasukimu... "_

" _Me- mereka? Mereka siapa…?"_

" _Demons…."_

_**KRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…**_

Hara tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya yang bulat besar terbuka lebar, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, titik-titik keringat terlihat jelas di dahi dan pelipisnya yang mungil. Hara mendesah pelan. Mengusap wajahnya sekilas sebelum mematikan jam beker yang masih terus berdering dan memekakkan telinganya.

Keheningan menerpa kamar tidur Hara saat bekernya tak lagi berdering. Hara mendesah menarik napas pelan dan memijat keningnya yang sebenarnya tak terasa pening seraya mengingat mimpinya.

Mimpi itu lagi…

Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Hara selalu saja memimpikan neneknya. Almarhumah nenek yang sangat disayanginya. Neneknya selalu saja muncul dalam mimpinya dan mimpinya selalu sama. Hara terus memimpikan kejadian disaat dia masih berumur 5 tahun… Rasanya seperti _Dejavu_…

Hara tidak tahu apa arti mimpinya..

_Well_, mungkin dia tahu karena kejadian itu pernah dia alami. Tapi Hara tidak tahu makna dibalik mimpi itu dan kenapa mimpi itu terus berulang-ulang…

Hara menghela napas, memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing soal mimpinya dan menyapukan pandangannya ke jam beker yang menunjukan pukul 07.05 am..

Sudah waktunya dia bangun. Dia harus siap-siap sekarang kalau tidak ingin terlambat kekampus. Perlahan Hara bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk segera mandi. Namun saat Hara membuka pintu, Hara mendapati ibunya berdiri tepat didepannya dengan satu tangan mengepal, bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" _Umma_, kau mengagetkanku…" Ujar Hara.

" Maaf sayang, _umma_ pikir kau belum bangun…" Ujar _umma_ Hara polos. Hara hanya tersenyum kecil menatap _umma_nya.

" Yasudah, kalau begitu sekarang kau cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Sarapan siap sebentar lagi." Ujar _umma_ seraya beranjak menuruni tangga.

" _Ne umma_.." Jawab Hara.

Hara beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak disebrang kamarnya dan melakukan aktivitas paginya.

Goo Hara, atau yang biasa dipanggil Hara atau Koala oleh _appa_nya hanya gadis normal berusia 20 tahun. Hara kuliah di Shungsin Woman University dan mengambil konsentrasi _acting_.

Hara tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di Seoul. Setelah neneknya meninggal, _umma_ dan _appa_ Hara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gwangju dan pindah ke Seoul. Hara tidak punya keluarga lain selain _umma_ dan _appa_nya makanya gadis itu sangat menyayangi orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama orang tuanya meski sebenarnya Hara sudah cukup umur untuk tinggal sendiri.

Hara termasuk gadis yang cantik dan popular di kalangan pria namun dia tidak terlalu pandai bergaul. Bukannya Hara tidak mau bergaul atau _anti social_. Gadis itu sangat ingin berteman dengan banyak orang, tapi teman-temannya dikampus semua menjauhinya karena segan dengan kecantikan Hara dan Hara terlalu malu untuk menyapa lebih dulu. Alhasil, Hara tidak punya teman seorang pun.

Masalah sepele yang berujung besar…

Hara menuruni anak tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan setelah selesai berpakaian. Tampak _umma_ dan _appa_nya telah siap menunggu Hara dimeja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Keluarga Hara memanglah sebuah potret keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Dengan seorang kepala keluarga yang menyandang gelar sebagai arsitek terkenal, dan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang pengertian dan bijaksana, juga seorang putri yang cantik dan lugu, membuat keluarga mereka tampak seperti keluarga idaman yang sering muncul di novel-novel atau drama.

" Hara yah.." Panggil _appa_ Hara lembut.

" _Ne_..?"

" Dua minggu lagi ulang tahunmu kan?" Ujar _appa_ Hara semangat.

" Huh..? Ahh _ne_.."

" _Aigoo_~ Berarti dua minggu lagi, umurmu akan jadi 20 tahun." Ujar _appa_ Hara membuat Hara dan ummanya tersenyum. " Hah~ Putri kecilku ini semakin bertambah dewasa saja… Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu dibahuku sambil berkeliling kebun binatang. Sekarang kau sudah siap dilamar orang…"

" _Appa_~ Kau terlalu mendramatisir. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kau menggendongku sambil berkeliling kebun binatang. Dan meskipun sekarang aku sudah dewasa, tapi aku belum siap dilamar orang." Sela Hara seraya tertawa renyah. Tawa Hara dan _umma_nya semakin terdengar saat _appa_ Hara memasang wajah memelas.

" Lagipula _appa_, kau tenang saja, tidak peduli 10 tahun atau 20 tahun lagi, atau meski aku sudah berambut putih sekalipun, aku tetap putrimu. Aku tetap Goo Hara si putri kecilmu.." Ujar Hara seraya tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan_ appa_nya.

" _Aigoo_~ Koalaku…" Gumam _Appa_ Hara seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil Hara dalam pelukannya. Sementara _Umma_ Hara hanya tertawa melihat adegan didepannya..

**-Hara POV-**

" _Umma, appa_ aku berangkat dulu… _Anyeong geseyo_~" Ujarku seraya bangkit dari kursiku dan beranjak mencium pipi _umma_ dan _appa_ku.

" Hati-hati dijalan sayang…" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tanganku pada mereka sekilas sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan. Hari ini cuaca sangat bagus membuatku semangat untuk berangkat kuliah. Baru saja aku sampai dihalamam rumah langkahku sudah terhenti. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada mata kuliah pengembangan karakter. Itu berarti aku harus bawa baju salinan.

Kuhentikan langkahku untuk memeriksa apa aku sudah membawa baju salinan atau belum. Jujur saja aku tidak ingat memasukan baju salinan kedalam tasku tadi pagi, tapi apa salahnya dicek?

Kubuka tasku, dan tepat seperti dugaanku. Tidak ada baju salinan didalamnya. Aku menghela napas pelan menyesali kecerobohanku. Aku bermaksud untuk kembali masuk dan mengambil bajuku namun belum sempat aku melangkah, suara letusan terdengar keras memekakkan telingaku dan dapat kurasakan tanah tempatku berpijak sedikit bergetar. Kuputar badanku cepat dan hembusan angin dan serpihan kaca yang pecah nyaris menerpaku.

Aku terbelalak menatap pemandangan didepanku. Tubuhku seperti membeku dan jantungku seakan berhenti berdegup saat menyaksikan rumahku kini tenggelam dalam kobaran api. Rumahku, rumah yang sampai beberapa menit yang lalu masih kupijak kini hilang dibalik kobaran api dan kepulan asap hitam. Dadaku terasa sesak mengingatnya. Mengingat, Oh Tuhan—_Umma_ dan _appa_ bahkan masih didalam…!

Kontan aku berlari kearah rumah yang kini sudah mulai habis dilalap api. Api sangat cepat berkobar dan dalam sekejap rumahku nyaris tak bersisa. Tidak ada lagi yang kupikirkan saat ini selain _umma_ dan _appa_ yang masih terjebak didalam sana. Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas dari api yang berkobar menggores kulitku namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hampir menerobos masuk keteras rumah yang mulai dimakan api saat kurasakan seseorang menarik tubuhku menjauh dari kepulan asap yang membuat mataku perih. Sosok itu menarikku menjauh dan semakin menjauh dari kobaran api sementara orang-orang mulai berkerumun dan berusaha memadamkan api.

Aku meronta kuat. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman siapapun orang yang berusaha menahanku masuk untuk menyelematkan orang tuaku. Namun semakin aku meronta, semakin kurasakan cengkraman itu menguat.

" Lepaskan aku…." Pekikku seraya meronta hebat dalam dekapan orang yang bahkan aku tak tahu siapa.

" Kau tidak boleh masuk.." Ujarnya tenang.

Dan jantungku seakan kembali berdegup saat mendengar suaranya yang begitu tenang. Amat tenang hingga bahkan terkesan dingin. Kutengadahkan wajahku perlahan agar dapat menatap wajahnya. Dan diantara pandanganku yang buram karena air mata, dapat kulihat wajahnya menatap lurus kearah rumahku yang kini benar-benar tenggelam dalam kobaran api, sebelum detik kemudian dia beralih menatapku. Menatapku dengan sepasang bola matanya yang hitam pekat. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu dalam tatapannya, sesuatu—entahlah karena detik berikutnya yang dapat kulihat hanyalah gelap dan gelap…

**-Author POV-**

Hara duduk termenung disebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor kepolisian Seoul. Matanya sembab, wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya yang panjang mencuat kesegala arah. Hara menatap kosong bangku taman disebrangnya. Pikirannya saat ini melayang kemana-mana.

Kata-kata polisi tadi terus terngiang dikepalanya. Dugaan sementara penyebab kebakaran dirumahnya adalah karena kebocoran tabung gas.

Tabung gas! Hara yakin sekali polisi-polisi itu salah prediksi. Hara berada didapur itu tadi pagi bersama _umma_ dan _appa_nya dan dia berani bersumpah dia sama sekali tidak mencium bau gas bocor. Hara tidak yakin penyebab kebakaran itu adalah tabung gas…

Hara menggigit bibir bawahnya saat suara ledakan itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Air matanya berjejalan keluar dari pelupuk matanya mengingat kondisi _umma_ dan _appa_nya. _Umma_ dan _appa_nya, kini tengah terbaring dilemari pendingin jenazah, menunggu hasil otopsi mereka selesai sampai akhirnya mereka dapat dikubur.

Air mata kembali berjatuhan di pipi Hara membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Gadis itu kini sebatang kara. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman, tanpa rumah untuk pulang. Hara benar-benar sendiri…

Tangis Hara pecah memikirkan semua itu. Memikirkan bahwa mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi _umma_ dan _appa_nya menemaninya. Memikirkan bahwa mulai saat ini tak ada lagi satupun keluarga tempatnya mengadu. Memikirkan bahwa mulai saat ini tak ada lagi rumah tempatya berpulang, membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

Hara terisak kencang. Meratapi nasibnya. Menangisi keadaannya. Menangisi keadaan orang tuanya. Hara hanyalah gadis muda. Gadis muda yang bahkan belum genap 20 tahun dan belum lulus kuliah. Dan mulai sekarang dia harus berjuang hidup sendiri tanpa ada siapapun dan apapun disisinya. Bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup? Bagaimana caranya dia melewati semua ini?

Rasanya Hara tidak bisa percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Tadi pagi dia masih terbangun diranjang empuknya, sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya, bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama, dan beberapa saat kemudian kecelekaan maut itu terjadi dan kini dia sebatang kara. Bagaimana Hara bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini? Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Ini semua terlalu cepat…

Hara terisak kencang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan keresahan lewat air matanya. Mengadukan semua kegundahannya pada air mata. Hara masih terus terisak hingga dia tak menyadari sesosok pria kini tengah berdiri disampingnya. Menatap Hara yang tengah sibuk meratap dengan seksama.

Suasana di taman senja itu begitu hening, membuat suara isak tangis Hara terdengar begitu jelas. Namun pria itu hanya menatap Hara dalam diam. Seakan memberikan Hara kesempatan untuk meluapkan kesedihannya. Pria itu hanya berdiri menatap Hara sampai beberapa menit kemudian, sampai tangis Hara mulai mereda dengan sendirinya. Pria itu kemudian menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan pada Hara.

Hara terkesiap menatap sapu tangan yang disodorkan didepan matanya. Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan hingga gadis itu dapat menatap wajah pemilik sapu tangan itu. Hara tertegun sesaat saat matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang bola mata hitam pekat yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata yang sama dengan mata yang ditatapnya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan pagi tadi. Dan tanpa Hara sadari, bulu kuduknya meremang perlahan saat mata itu balas menatap kedalam matanya. Mata milik pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya…

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N : Okay. Soo Hi~ Urrmm idk how this should start or what i should say, but just FYI this fic is inspirated by the popular Hollywood's serial tv i liked to watch which is Supernatural. Soo maybe there will be a few things i took from there like names or creatures, or whatever we'll see.. But the storyline and the plot is purely mine. So please _NO PLAGIAT._ Plagiat is a Big Sin. Well maybe not included in the 7 deadly sins, but sin is a sin. **

**Sooo 'till next time, Pai-Pai~ :)**


End file.
